Sensation
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Coba sebutkan satu saja cara seorang public figure untuk mempertahankan pamornya? Mempertahankan agar wajahnya selalu ada dan tetap muncul di layar kaca demi eksistensinya sebagai selebriti. Satu saja kan? Bagaimana dengan sensasi. Warnings: Humor, Romance!Fail, Seleb!AU, Drama, Shounen-ai, Pro-Yaoi, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, OOC, Typos, etc. Dont like dont read. JanAru!OneShot


Coba sebutkan satu saja cara seorang _public figure_ untuk mempertahankan pamornya? Mempertahankan agar wajahnya selalu ada dan tetap muncul di layar kaca demi eksistensinya sebagai selebriti. Satu saja kan? Bagaimana dengan sensasi.

.

.

.

Diclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin and related characters are copyright to Isayama Hajime.

Warnings: Humor, Romance!Fail, Seleb!AU, Drama, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Berlebihan, Alur kecepatan, OOC, Typos, etc.

Dont like dont read

Yukamatsu

.

.

.

Armin sebenarnya tak pernah ambil pusing dengan pamornya yang turun akhir-akhir ini. Ya, pada dasarnya saja Armin terjun ke dunia keartisan akibat ketidaksengajaan. Bisa dikatakan tersandung begitu.

Memiliki kemiripan wajah dengan salah satu artis remaja saat itu, Krista Lens. Membuat Armin direkrut untuk ikut bermain dalam salah satu drama berseri sebagai kembaran Krista di sana. Dan dari sana pula debut Armin dimulai. Job lain mulai berdatangan dan melambungkan namanya.

Dan seperti roda yang berputar, Armin yang mulanya berada di atas akhirnya harus siap berada di bawah.

Siang ini, Armin baru saja melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah saat tiba-tiba saja ada tiga orang yang diketahuinya sebagai wartawan muncul dan menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan 'basa-basi' ala-ala media massa.

"Armin, bisa bicara sebentar? Sebentar saja," salah satu dari mereka yang memegang mic menghadang Armin.

"Sempat beredar kabar, kau dan Krista Lens terlibat cinta lokasi saat kalian syuting salah satu drama berseri di salah satu statisiun tivi nasional. Apakah itu benar?"

Jujur, Armin saja belum sempat menjawab dan menginjinkan mereka untuk mewawancarainya saat pemegang mic ini bertanya lagi masalah gossip lama dirinya dengan Krista. Apa kabar Ymir?

"itu hanya gossip, saya dan Krista akrab dan berteman baik. Tidak ada hubungan lebih selain itu." Armin menjawab dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kameramen men-close up senyum Armin yang satu itu. Fans fans-nya pasti bahagia.

"lalu bagaimana dengan rekaman kalian pada saat penobatan Krista sebagai _artist of the year_ saat _award_ kemarin? Saat kau mencium kedua pipi Krista dan keningnya? Apakah itu bukan perlakuan khusus sesorang pria untuk gadisnya?"

Pertanyaan itu kemudian membuat senyum manis Armin melorot dan menyisakan sebelah bibirnya saja yang tertarik. Agak masam. Sehabis acara _award_ itu, Krista harus menahan Ymir—pacarnya untuk tidak menghajar Armin. Salahkan manager Krista dan manager Armin yang menyuruh mereka begitu. Connie dan Eren adalah dalang dari semuanya!

"itu hanya ucapan selamat, aku sudah menganggap Krista sebagai adik sendiri. Peran kami juga kemiripan wajah jadi terbawa ke dunia nyata. Ya, seperti itulah,"

Ya, memang begitu kenyataannya. Armin tidak berbohong sama sekali. Armin kemudian mencoba menerobos brigade tiga orang di depannya mau lewat. Eren sudah menunggunya di pinggir jalan sana untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"maaf, aku harus pergi,"

"terakhir Armin, terakhir. Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang terlihat di layar televisi? Sedang sibukkah? Atau tak ada _job_?"

Armin menghentikan usahanya sebentar dan tersenyum lagi. Senyumnya yang biasa. Buka senyum pura-pura ala artis kebanyakan. "mungkin untuk sementara, selagi kosong, saya sedang mencoba mengejar pelajaran saya yang tertinggal." Katanya.

Tolong garis bawahi 'selagi kosong'.

Setelah berterima kasih sebelumnya, Armin melenggang pergi kemudian. Pertanyaan yang terakhir itu sebenarnya sedikit sakit. Walaupun kenyataannya begitu, tapi jika seorang _public figure_ harus mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang tidak ada _job_ dan butuh _job_, itu terdengar agak hina.

.

.

.

Armin kehilangan job dan Eren yang stress berat. Itu sudah sewajarnya. Kerjaan Armin kerjaan Eren juga. Armin tak ada kerjaan, itu artinya derita Eren juga. Dan sudah menjadi kewajiban Eren untuk memikirkan caranya untuk melambungkan nama Armin, lagi. Kalau perlu terus menerus.

"berpacaranlah Armin, dengan Krista, bagaimana?" seenak jidatnya Eren mengusulkan. Armin yang sedang meneguk teh susunya dengan spontan menyemburkannya, tepat di wajah Eren.

"jika kalian berpacaran, siapa yang tau kalau nantinya akan tawaran drama lagi yang datang padamu. Plotnya bahkan sudah ketahuan. Dua orang muda-mudi yang jatuh cinta kemudian harus dipukul oleh kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar yang terpisahkan." Sambil mengelap wajahnya Eren melanjutkan.

Armin memandangi Eren, ngeri. Untuk kesekian kalinya Eren mengeluarkan ide gila untuk menaikan pamor Armin. "tidak, Krista sudah memiliki Ymir, Eren. Kau tau itu. Lagi pula, aku tidak menyukainya. Walaupun kami sangat akrab, aku hanya menganggapnya adikku, tidak lebih." Eren menghela nafas, kecewa berat.

"jadi?" tanya Eren.

Kening Armin berkerut. "jadi apanya?" tanyanya balik.

"jadi bagaimana? Kau benar-benar akan menghilang jika kita tak melakukan sesuatu."

Armin tau benar kalau niat Eren baik. Walaupun dia tau ada yang terselip di belakang niat baik tersebut. "kurasa biarkan saja seperti ini dulu. anggap saja ini _break_ sementara,"

"aku takut kau mulai terbiasa dengan _break_mu, Armin."

"aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku bahkan berpikir bukan begini duniaku. Aku harusnya menjadi seseorang yang bekerja dibidang keilmuan, karena itu yang aku sukai, bukannya ber_acting_, bersandiwara, berpura-pura dan semacamnya."

.

.

.

Lepas dari redupnya pamor Armin, terdapat satu orang yang cahayanya paling berkilauan di dunia entertaint saat itu. Sebut saja namanya Jean Kirschtein. Alasan Armin meredup mungkin dia salah satunya. Jean terlalu bersinar dan membuat beberapa orang melupakan sinar terang yang pernah ada sebelumnya. Armin.

"Jean, ayo pulang. Sampai kapan kau mau di sini terus," Marco selaku manager Jean memanggil artisnya. Sementara yang dipanggil masih tidur-tiduran malas di salah satu sofa ruang _make up_.

"mereka menggila, aku mana berani keluar dengan orang-orang sebanyak itu, cukup minggu lalu mereka mencengkram lenganku dan mencakar pipiku. Aku tak butuh fans yang seperti itu."

Derita seorang public figure. Dipuncak kepopularitasnya Jean harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat semua orang menjadikannya patokan untuk segala macam aspek kehidupan. Cara berpakaiannya, cara berjalannya, brand yang dikenakannya, apa yang dia makan, seperti apa kehidupan sehari-harinya, siapa-siapa saja keluarganya atau dengan siapa saja dia berhubungan, dan sebagainya.

Jean merasa tidak bebas! Dia mungkin tidak sepenuhnya membenci pekerjaannya. Tapi dia luar biasa kesal saat ada beberapa orang yang secara berlebihan memujanya. Dia hanya public figure, seorang idol, bukannya dewa.

"mungkin aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka _**ilfeel**_?" Jean bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"jangan macam-macam, Jean," Sahut Marco, yang ternyata mendengar jelas perkataan Jean. "Bukan tidak mungkin seorang fans akan berbalik menjadi haters saat idol mereka melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan gambaran yang mereka inginkan," lanjutnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Jean merencanakan hal-hal aneh.

"kudengar pasangan homo sedang naik daun saat ini, bagaimana jika aku mencobanya?"

"Jean? Beberapa dari mereka melakukannya karena memainkan peran dengan tema _boys love_. Itu tidak akan membuat mu naik juga. Kau _straight_kan?" Marco mulai meragukan orientasi seksual artisnya ini.

Jean tersenyum kuda. "siapa bilang aku melakukannya untuk menaikan popularitas?"

"lalu?"

"aku mau melihat sebanyak apa mereka mencintaiku. Mencintai wajahku, juga orientasi seksualku,"

"kau bisa saja kehilangan semuanya, Jean."

"aku ambil semua resikonya, Marco. Termasuk yang satu itu,"

.

.

.

Kemudian dimulailah kisah dimana dua manager saling berpapasan dan akhirnya duduk satu meja di _coffe shop_ di gedung salah satu rumah produksi. Saling curhat tentang artis masing-masing yang sedang butuh pertolongan. Yang satu butuh _job_ dan yang satu butuh rekan homo. Dan kemudian…

"kita deal, ya!" detik itu juga Eren dan Marco saling berjabat tangan dengan erat layaknya iklan dagang di tivi-tivi.

Jean dan Armin pun dipertemukan malam itu juga. Setelah Jean selesai pemotretannya untuk sebuah majalah. Kalau Armin _free_, jadi bisa kapan saja. Dan untuk sementara, Armin tak tau job apa yang dimaksud Eren waktu di telepon tadi.

"jadi, mana orangya?" Jean datang. Baru turun dari lantai 3 selesai pemotretannya dan duduk di sebelah Marco. "jangan bilang, orang ini?" katanya langsung setelah melihat Eren.

Eren yang sedikit tersinggung hanya tersenyum paksa di sana. Kalau memang tidak butuh mungkin sudah dia damprat artis di depannya ini.

"bukan, kau akan berpasangan dengan Armin Arlert. Kau tau kan?" tanya Eren. Jean diam sejenak, berpikir.

"Armin? Kembaran Krista?" Eren mengangguk.

"kembaran dalam drama. Mereka sama sekali bukan saudara, meskipun seharusnya begitu."

"oke, aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan asal usulnya. Yang terpenting sekarang dia yang akan menjadi partnerku. Jadi, di mana dia sekarang?"

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Tepat di akhir kalimat Jean, Armin muncul di sebelah Eren sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengatur nafas sejenak.

"Armin?" Eren menyambut Armin dengan seruan sebelum menarikkan bangku di sebelahnya untuk Armin. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"maaf terlambat," katanya kepayahan. Tarik nafas, lalu keluarkan. "Aku sehabis dikejar gadis-gadis yang berkumpul di depan sana. Entah karena tau aku Armin atau hanya karena menyangka aku Krista," Armin terkekeh sendiri dengan perkataannya. Bahkan di dunia real ini pun eksitensinya mulai tergeser.

"Jadi? Pekerjaan macam apa?" Armin menatap Eren lebih dulu sebelum beralih pada dua orang di seberang mejanya. Kayak kenal ... Siapa ya?

Sementara Eren-Marco melakukan interaksi dengan kontak mata mengenai bagaimana memberitau Armin bahwa job yang dimaksud adalah menjadi pacar laki-laki-nya Jean. Armin dan Jean juga saling tatap dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Armin yang dengan 'kayak kenal, tapi siapa' dan Jean dengan 'dia bahkan lebih cantik dari pada Krista'.

"Langsung saja," Marco memecah keheningan mencekam mereka berempat. Setelah perang tatap yang sengit, Marco akhirnya mengalah. "Kau akan menjadi pacarnya Jean untuk sementara, Armin,"

"Nah!" Armin langsung memekik dan menunjuk Jean spontan. "Kau Jean, Jean Kirschtein. Aku ingat sekarang, kau artis yang sangat terkenal akhir-akhir ini," akhirnya Armin ingat. Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. "Ppp-pa-car?" Tanyanya gagu mendadak.

Eren memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain saat Armin menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak kuat. Ini entah sudah menjadi yang keberapa dosa-nya pada Armin. Armin memang cantik tapi dia tidak menyangka krisis popularitas ini akan membuat dia menjadikan Armin pacar seorang pria. Yang notabene-nya Armin pria juga.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, Armin,"

Tangan kanan seseorang terulur di hadapan Armin, milik Jean. Dia menatap Armin tanpa kedip dengan senyum kuda dan wajah memerah luar biasa. Marco tau luar dalam gelagat Jean satu itu. Jean akan menjadi gay setelah ini. Dia jatuh cinta pada Armin, tepat dipertemuan pertama mereka.

.

.

.

Armin memulai paginya dengan erangan frustasi. Tidak menyangka memiliki wajah yang sedikit-banyak feminin akan membuatnya terjerambab ke dalam lubang hitam bernama cinta terlarang, yang disengaja maupun tidak. Cukup sudah dengan planning incest, Armin kini diseret masuk de dalam cinta terlarang dengan versi lainnya. Yang lebih ekstrim!

'Selamat pagi, Armin. :D =D xD'

Pesan dari Eren lebih berexpresi dari biasanya.

Daripada menyesal, Armin memilih menjalani semua apa adanya. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya selain menerima ini semua. Setidaknya dia mungkin harus menghargai niat baik Eren dan membantu Jean juga Marco dengan tujuan tak masuk akal mereka.

Sekolah seperti biasa, Armin mengenakan seragamnya dan mematut diri di kaca. Ya, sudah rapi semua. Turun ke dapur dan memakan sarapan bersama kakeknya. Armin pening mendadak. Bagaimana jika kakeknya tau penyimpangannya.

"Armin, cepatlah, temanmu sudah menunggumu di luar," Kakek Armin mungkin mendengar suara kendaraan yang berhenti di depan kediaman mereka.

Armin meminum susunya cepat, menghabiskan sisa roti isinya dan tak lupa membawa satu lagi roti isi yang memang sudah disiapkan kakeknya untuk Eren. Sudah rutinitas. Armin berlari kecil keluar rumah setelah pamit dengan kakeknya. Agak bingung karena pagi ini Eren menjemputnya agak pagian dari biasanya.

"Yo,"

Armin beku di depan rumah. Rupanya sang pacar baru jadian kemarin–lah yang menjemputnya. Dengan mengenakan semuanya yang mahal dan bermerk tentu saja, yang membuatnya tampan dan tampan sekali, tak lupa kacamata hitam dengan bawaan sedan hitam metalik tanpa atap.

Untung cuacanya cerah.

Armin tersenyum sungkan dan sejenisnya saat itu. Agak ragu apa iya Jean menjemputnya, ya semacam itulah. Tapi tetap saja Armin melangkahkan kakinya mendatangi Jean. "Pagi, Jean," sapanya.

Jean tersenyum sumringah. Sebelum membalas. "Pagi, Armin,"

"Jadi, kau menjemputku?" Tanya Armin ragu-ragu. Dia takut salah. Siapa tau Jean menunggu orang lain, di depan rumahnya. Siapa tau?

Jean tertawa. "Siapa lagi yang ke jemput, Armin? Tentu saja aku menjemput pacarku sendiri," katanya. Armin nge-blush di tempat. Pipinya merona merah-merah sekali. "Ayo naik, aku tak mau pacarku terlambat," katanya lagi.

Masih tersipu Armin menuju sisi lain mobil Jean dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Dunia serasa milik berdua karena secara nyata dia tidak peduli kalau kakeknya ada di sana melihat dan mendengar jelas percakapan mereka. Terlebih para tetangga yang awalnya sudah terkejut dengan kedatangan artist top macam Jean kini kembali terkejut mendengar status hubungan keduanya.

Gosip tterbaruuu!

"Jadi, apa itu?" Jean memecah keheningan sesaat setelah dia melajukan mobilnya. Berinisiatif duluan karena Armin tak memiliki tanda-tanda akan bersuara jika tak diajak.

"Eh? Hah? Apa?" Gelagapan Armin menoleh pada Jean. Tidak fokus mungkin. Jean tersenyum pengertian. Mungkin Armin gugup.

"Itu yang di tanganmu, aku menjemputmu terlalu pagi ya? Kau jadi tak sempat memakan sarapanmu," ada rasa bersalah terselip dari kata-kata yang Jean bilang barusan. Armin tersadar, roti isi yang rencananya untuk Eren masih ditangan.

"Ah, ini tadinya untuk Eren, kukira dia yang menjemputku, biasanya dia menjemput tanpa sempat sarapan, jadi selalu disiapkan kakek lalu kubawakan,"

Jawaban oh sumbang diberikan Jean untuk Armin saat itu juga. Setelahnya, suasana _akward_-pun melingkupi keduanya. Mungkin Armin salah bicara, atau mungkin reaksi Jean yang agak berlebihan. Dia mungkin cem—buru?

"Kau, mau?" Armin mengangkat roti isinya. Jean menoleh. "Ah, maksudku, ini bukan karena Eren tidak ada atau bagaimana. Hanya saja kalau kau belum sarapan dan lagi karena kau yang menjemputku sekarang ini, jadi—"

Jean tersenyum. Dia tau Armin berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak menyinggungnya. "Tak apa, aku ingin, lagi pula, sayang bila tidak dimakan,"

Andai saja Marco bersama mereka saat ini. Dia pasti akan bilang '_who the hell are you dude?! Are you Kirschtein? Jean Kirschtein?_' Mungkin begitu kira-kira dengan sedikit teriakan dan nada tak percaya.

Jean jelas-jelas tipe penyombong. Dia sangat sombong. Dia juga sedikit jahat, hampir tergolong _bad guy_. Jean pernah, sering, membuang makanan pemberian fans. Alasannya, macam-macam. Tidak enak, tidak steril, murahan dan masih banyak lagi alasan menyakitkan hati lainnya.

Itu semua tergantung pada mood-nya. Dan roti isi buatan kakek Armin, yang sebenarnya buat Eren, tapi dilimpahkan kepadanya. Entah kenapa menjadi satu-satunya makanan yang dapat membuatnya bahagia. Apalagi ketika Armin menyuapinya. Jean tidak diperkenankan memegang rotinya sendiri. Armin berdalih baik menyetir dengan tangan dua ketimbang satu.

Dan setelah ini, tunggu saja foto-foto keduanya di tabloid kesayangan masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Jean? Senang? Bahagia? Atau sebaliknya?"

Marco melempar majalah bercover depan saat Armin menyuapinya di mobil, saat berangkat bersama kemarin. Dengan judul bertanda seru tiga buah di akhir kata 'Jean Gay'.

"Tidak juga, Armin langsung di_bully_ setibanya di sekolah, dia bahkan harus ijin dari sekolah beberapa hari karena paparazzi mulai mengejarnya untuk klarifikasi, belum lagi sekarang aku terpaksa tidak bisa jalan dengan Armin karena ini semua,"

_Hell yeah!_ Marco memandanginya ngeri sekarang. Sejak kapan Jean peduli dengan orang lain. Bahkan dengannya saja, yang notabene-nya selalu mengurus dan mengawasi Jean selaku manager, tidak dia peduli sama sekali. Jean malah selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Lalu, sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia peduli dengan Armin. Yang baru dia kenal akrab kemarin lusa.

_Bashing_ di mana-mana setelahnya. Yang mem-bashing Jean gay atau Armin yang gay. Ada juga yang tak terima Jean dengan Armin, atau sebaliknya. Tapi yang mendominasi adalah kumpulan orang-orang yang mengatas namakan kelompok mereka JanAru shipper yang sibuk minta di konfirmasi biar bisa official.

Armin pasrah sudah, di bully karena pacaran dengan Jean dan menjadi gay. Sudah terlanjur, jalani saja. Bahkan di luar prediksinya, sang kakek hanya tersenyum datar memaklumi yang dilakukannya. Boys love sudah banyak di tivi. Tidak heran cucunya juga ketularan.

Beberapa hari ke depan, Armin tidak akan ke sekolah ijin sampai semua-semuanya mereda. Tapi sebagai gantinya, dia akan melakukan beberapa _photoshoot_ dengan Jean selama masa ijinnya. Itu kata Eren tadi. Untuk majalah khusus Boys Love. Pengisi rubrik utama sebagai pasangan baru yang tak terduga.

.

.

.

Selama wawancara Jean kebanyakan mengutarakan gombalan ketimbang jawaban. Sementara Armin kebanyakan diam sambil merona. Pewawancara yang awalnya netral bukan fans maupun haters akhirnya memutuskan menjadi hardshipper JanAru setelahnya.

Rubrik utama berisi lengkap tentang keduanya. Profil, fakta, kisah pertemuan yang sedikit di karang-karang, sampai cerita-cerita awal jadian. Belum lagi foto-foto yang di ambil paparazzi di hari di mana mereka kedapatan jalan berdua. Juga foto-foto eksklusif yang diambil khusus untuk wawancara ini.

"Meraka foto pra-wedding atau apa?" Eren mencibir. Di sebelahnya ada Marco yang mengikuti arah pandang Eren. Jean dan Armin mengambil foto dengan pose gendong-gendongan. _Piggy back_ sampe _bridal style_.

"Siap-siap saja memanggil _Wedding organizer_, siapa tau mereka ingin menikah cepat," Marco menyahuti.

Eren terkekeh. "Aku sudah mendapat gambaran seperti apa anak mereka nanti, jika perempuan mungkin akan seperti Krista, cantik seperti Armin," Eren memulai.

"Kalau laki-laki, mungkin seperti bertholdt? Tinggi kalem?" Marco ikut-ikutan.

"Atau seperti Connie? Kecil dan cerewet?"

Dan begitulah awal mula perbincangan gaje itu dimulai. Mereka memperdebatkan seperti apa rupa wajah dan kepribadian anak Jean dan Armin nanti. Padahal menikah saja belum. Lagi pula keduannya kan masih terlibat kontroversi. Tapi pembicaraan tetap berlanjut.

Mikasa dan Annie dari tivi tetangga pun dibawa masuk sebagai calon anak Jean-Armin. Mikasa dengan gen dominan dari Jean, wajahnya dari Armin tentu saja. Sementara Annie menjadi perpaduan nyata keduanya. Kepribadian dari Jean dan rupanya dari Armin.

"Aku juga tak masalah jika mereka ingin anak angkat, aku siap," yang tergaje pun terungkap dari Eren. Dia dan Marco tertawa bahagia sementara dua orang yang mereka bicarakan tepat berdiri di belakang mereka sedari tadi. Bisu, beku, merona, merah-merah sekali.

"O! Kalian sudah selesai? Bagaimana kalau makan malam sebelum pulang? Atau mungkin kalian ada planning berdua?" Marco dan Eren berdiri dari duduknya saat sadar kedua artis mereka sudah selesai dan berdiri dekat mereka sekarang.

Jean-Armin sama-sama membuang muka berlainan arah, menyembunyikan wajah yang sama-sama merah. Pembicaraan masalah anak seperti menyetujui keduanya untuk jalan bersama. Jean tak masalah untuk itu. Dia tak pernah mempermasalahkan jika harus menjadi seorang gay. Selama itu Armin. Tidak masalah.

Armin sendiri. Dia mungkin sudah tidak peduli lagi. Cinta datang tanpa bisa diperkirakan. Dan perkiraannya sekarang, dia mungkin sedang jatuh cinta. Memiliki anak bersama Jean mungkin bukan _planning_ yang buruk untuk masa depan.

"kalian kenapa?" Marco memegangi kening Jean dan meneliti wajah Armin. Keduanya sama-sama memerah. Apa iya demam berbarengan? Masa sampai yang bersama-sama seperti itu.

"woo, iya Armin, ada apa? Wajahmu merah, agak hangat," Eren ikut memegangi kedua pipi Armin dengan tangannya. Perhatian sekali. Tidak ingin artisnya sakit ketika namanya naik kembali.

"aku tidak apa-apa," Jean menepis tangan Marco, jengkel. "Dan Armin juga tidak apa-apa," kali ini tangan Eren yang disingkirkan Jean dari pipi Armin.

Jean langsung membawa Armin keluar ruangan. Katanya tadi mau makan malam berdua saja. Marco-Eren saling tatap. Ini awalnya cuma project pura-pura kan? Semacam coba-coba kan? Jean yang ingin mencoba Boys love dan semacamnya sementara Armin yang memang butuh sesuatu untuk mendongkraknya naik kembali. Jadi ...

"Nah! Yah! Akhirnya kutemukan juga kalian!" Seorang wanita berkacamata diikuti perempuan berkuncir kuda di belakangnya datang dan menggebrak meja di hadapan Marco-Eren.

"Aku Hanji! Dan ini Sasha!" wanita di hadapan mereka ini benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara pelan. "Aku ingin mengajukan kontrak untuk drama _Boys Love_ terbaruku. Aku mau Jean dan Armin yang memerankannya,"

Sempat kaget karena gebrakan meja, kaget karena diteriaki, kini mereka harus kaget dengan penawaran yang diberikan wanita berkacamata ini. Tanpa menoleh atau melirik satu sama lain untuk berkomunikasi seperti biasanya. Marco dan Eren memperbaiki letak dasi mereka dan mengulurkan tangan kanan masing-masing kepada wanita itu.

"Penawaran diterima,"

.

.

.

[End]


End file.
